Baymax's First Christmas
by ButtercupandStretch4Ever
Summary: Big Hero 6 is excited for Christmas. Except for Baymax, who has no idea what Christmas even is.


**Merry Christmas from me! I wrote you a fun story, I hope you like it! Sorry if it's a little long for a one-shot.**

* * *

It was December 2. The Big Hero 6 crew had just finished another magical day at SFIT and were now at the Lucky Cat Café. Aunt Cass did not wish for them to disturb the customers, so she sent them upstairs.

"But Aunt Cass!" whined Hiro. "What are we supposed to do up there?"

"I know!" said Aunt Cass. "You can decorate the apartment! All the decorations are in the garage."

Hiro was about to complain again, but everyone else thought decorating would be fun, so he gave in. They grabbed the boxes of decorations and went upstairs.

"So where do we start first?" asked Wasabi.

"Let's put up the tree!" said Fred. Everyone agreed with this fabulous idea. But it didn't go as smooth as they hoped. Hiro and Fred started a heated debate about wheter or not the tree should be by the window or in the corner. Wasabi eventually joined, his side being that nobody cared, and eventually Honey Lemon and Gogo left to go make paper snowflakes to hang in the bathroom.

About 2 hours later, they finally decided to take Hiro's suggestion to put it by the window. Gogo and Honey had just finished creating a winter wonderland in the bathroom, and they helped the boys with unloading the boxes of tree decorations. That too went smoothly until Wasabi dropped one of the boxes on his foot.  
"OW!" screamed Wasabi. Anybody who knew how Wasabi screamed knew that he screamed very loudly.

"SHHHHWSHSHShhsshsh!" said Hiro. "You're going to make Aunt Cass think that we're dying!"

Just then Hiro heard something coming downstairs. But that didn't make any sense! Aunt Cass was downstairs, Mochi was asleep in the sink, so who could be upstairs in his room?

Uh oh.

Turns out Wasabi screamed so loudly that Baymax heard him, deflated, and was now marching downstairs to give proper care to his patient. Sure enough, he appeared a moment later.

"Hello! I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. What seems to be the problem?"  
"Wasabi screams too loud." Said Gogo.

"I will scan you now!" said Baymax.

"I see no evidence of physical injury." Said Baymax a minute later.  
"Hey Baymax, want to help us decorate the tree?" asked Honey.

"I do not understand what you are asking me to do." Said Baymax.

Honey gasped. "WHATTTTTTTTTT"

"Here, Baymax, like this!" said Fred. " You take one of these like, epic ornaments, and you take one of these hook thingys, and then VOILA! You put it on the tree."

Baymax blinked.

"Oh, Baymax, you can just sit down and watch us." Said Hiro finally. Baymax obeyed and curiously watched them team. They were having a grand old time when suddenly Aunt Cass screamed for Hiro to get downstairs and kill a spider for her. So Hiro left for a minute.

Isn't this sooooooo cute?" said Honey Lemon as they waited for Hiro. "Baymax's first Christmas!"  
"Baymax blinked. "What is Christmas?"

Everyone GASPED

"Oh my goodness! Baymax, surely you've heard of Christmas?! You know, cookies, presents, HOHOHOHOHOHO?" said Fred, his mind quickly become ng unable to comprehend how such a thing was possible.

"Ugh, Fred, you always have way too much Christmas spirit!" sighed Wasabi.

"I am unfamiliar with the disease Chirstmas Spirit" said Baymax

"How dare you!" shouted Gogo. "Chirstmas isn't a disease! It's a GIFT!"

"It's a FEELING" said Honey

"It's AWESOME!" said Wasabi.

"It's all around us!" said Fred.

Baymax continued to blink.

"Oh, no, this is horrible! How are we going to tell Hiro?" cried Fred. The gang sat in silenced until they heard Hiro coming back upstairs.

"Oh man you guys! That spider was staring at me all funky and I was like YOUWANNAPIECEOFME and so then I totally- hey what's with all your faces?" Everyone else was just sitting around the tree like :O

"Baymax, scan them! They're not dead are they?" asked Hiro

"I sense no damage to their faces. However, there is an increase of certain activity in their heart, but I cannot detect it." Said Baymax.

"Guys?" asked Hiro again. "What's wrong?"

"Tadashi….Tadashi forgot to program Baymax with CHRISTMAS!" shrieked Honey Lemon.

"Oh no!" cried Hiro. That's horrible. What kind of brother did Tadashi think he was? Then Hiro took back that statement because Tadashi ruled.

"I sense a decline in your emotional state." Said Baymax. "Will my gaining Christmas Spirit improve your emotional state?" asked Baymax.

"Oh Baymax, I-"

HEY EVERYONE I MADE COOKIES" said Aunt Cass.

So everyone wolfed down on cookies. Hiro and Fred each had 8 cookies, Everyone else had two. Except Wasabi. He only had one.

"Well, we gotta go. See you tomorrow Hiro!" Honey said as she and the other members went home.  
"Bye guys!" said Hiro. "I'm going to bed, Baymax, Also you better go to bed too. I am satisfied with my care."

Baymax waddled up the stairs. Everything seemed to be fine, but Baymax thought to himself:  
"Will gaining Christmas spirit improve MY emotional state?"

Something had to be done

Hiro woke up at exactly 9:26 AM the next morning. He wanted to start the day by fixing a minor problem with Baymax's armor, but to do that, he needed Baymax's measurements.

"Hey Baymax, get up!" said Hiro. No answer.

"Baymax?"

"Ouch?" he said, trying again.

"Baymax? Aw man, don't tell me I forgot to charge you last night." Said Hiro, rolling out of bed and going to check Baymax's luggage, only to find out BAYMAX WAS GONE!

Hiro shrieked loud enough to wake up everyone within a 3 mile radius, and then ran downstairs.

"AUNT CASS HAVE YOU SEEN BAYMAX?" cried Hiro

"Actually, yes. He went outside just a few moments ago. He said he was looking for something."

So Hiro ran outside and eventually found Baymax staring at a Christmas tree.

"Baymax what are you doing? YOU freaked me out dude."

"Hiro, I am searching for Christmas spirit." Baymax said.

"Why?" asked Hiro

"Will my finding Christmas spirit not improve your emotional state?"

"I don't know, it's not your fault!"

"Then I will dedicate myself to learning about Christmas spirit, its symptoms, causes, and treatments." Baymax said happily.

But Baymax allowed Hiro to take him home. When they made it upstairs, Baymax went over to the computer.  
"What are you doing?" asked Hiro.

"I am downloading a database on Christmas spirit." Said Baymax, and he checked the computer. "Error: There is no information regarding Christmas spirit. How will I learn about Christmas now?" wondered Baymax.  
"Don't panic! I'll get all my friends and we'll sort this out." Said Hiro.

Later, Big Hero 6 gathered together in Hiro's room with their new mission: Give Baymax Christmas spirit.

"Oh what fun!" said Honey Lemon. "We're like reforming a bad guy for Christmas! Except Baymax isn't bad!"

"How exactly are we going to do this?" asked Gogo.

"I don't know. Let's just go downtown."

So go downtown is exactly what they did. They were arguing about where to start teaching Baymax when they ran into None other than ALLISTAIR KREI!

"Hey I know you!" said Krei. "You're those kids! You saved my life! Thank you by the way! What are you all up to?"  
"Hello Krei." Said Wasabi. "We are on a mission to teach Baymax about Christmas spirit."  
"Christmas spirit, huh? Fascinating. Well hey, if you need help, don't hesitate to ask! Nobody knows Christmas spirit more than me! Except maybe Santa."  
"Well, we're not sure where to start. Any suggestions?"

"Well, you could buy presents, or sing someone a song, or bake someone cookies, or help the homeless, or feed some orphans, or hug your family, or ….umm… I don't know what else. Maybe I'm not the expert I thought. If only Santa were here. He would know. Oh, well. Bye Kids! And Baymax! Good luck finding Christmas spirit! Don't forget to look inside yourself!" said Krei, bidding the kids and the robot farewell with an elegant bow.

"Well, that wasn't very helpful." Said Fred.

"Not really. Except the part about looking inside yourself. But we'll save that for the end if all else fails." Said Hiro.

"He didn't even tell us a good place to start!" complained Wasabi.

"Well, buying presents is fun. It always gets ME into the Christmas spirit. Let's go do that now!" said Honey.

"We can't do that! If we're all with Baymax, we're all going to know what he got us!" said Wasabi.

"Well, maybe I should just go then." Said Gogo.

"But then how will Baymax get YOU a present?" argued Fred.

So they argued about this for a while until they made up their minds to just go buy a present for people who were NOT a part of Big Hero 6.

"Okay, first person on our list is Aunt Cass." Said Hiro.

"What does she want for Christmas?" asked Fred.

"I don't know. I always get her socks. I don't even know if she likes socks." Said Hiro.

"What did Tadashi usually get her?" asked Gogo.  
"A gift card for her favorite fried chicken store. But if Baymax got that for her she might cry. Let's get her a spoon!" said Hiro.

So they took Baymax to the silverware section.

"So Baymax, which spoon do you think would make Aunt Cass the happiest?" asked Hiro.

"I don't know?" said Baymax.

"I think the plastic orange one is nice!" said Honey.  
"Orange is a happy color." Said Baymax.

"Perfect! Now we have to buy something for Krei." Said Wasabi.

"What do you get for a guy who can afford everything?' asked Gogo.

"Umm…. I don't know. How about a sponge?" suggested Hiro.

"Sponges are good for cleaning." Said Baymax. So they went into the cleaning supplies and bought Krei a lovely sponge.

"What else?" asked Fred.

"How about Mochi?" said Hiro.

"Mochi is a cat." Said Baymax.

"Let's get him a cat toy!" said Honey.

In the pet section, Baymax was more drawn to the cat medicine, but they turned his attention to the toys and eventually helped Baymax pick out a rope that Mochi could scratch and chase to his heart's content.

So the gang bought the rope, the spoon, and the sponge, along with some gift wrap.

"I fail to see how buying random objects gives me Christmas spirit." Said Baymax

"Well you see Baymax, when you buy things for people, it makes them happy. And then when they're happy, you're happy. All because of Christmas!" said Wasabi, and everyone nodded in agreement.

The gang placed their purchases in the car.

"Now what?" asked Fred.

"Let's go to the mall! That place has Christmas spirit EVERYWHERE!" said Gogo. So they did.

"Why are all these children in line to see that man over there?" asked Baymax once they were in the mall.

Hiro GASPED "BAYMAX THAT"S SANTA!"

"What is Santa?" asked Baymax.

"Santa, is like, MR. CHRISTMAS!"

"Will interacting with Santa give me Christmas spirit?"

"I don't know, but he'd probably have some killer advice!" so the five kids and their robot joined all the children in line.

Finally it was their turn.

"Hi Santa!" said Honey. "We're trying to teach our robot about Christmas. Do you have any advice on what to tell him?"  
"Well, robot, the only thing that will give you Christmas spirit is YOU. Surround yourself with everybody you love, and love them! And before you know it, all that love will transform into Christmas spirit right in front of your eyes!"

"Thank you Santa" said Baymax.

"Also, I want robot parts for Christmas!" said Hiro.

"I want a toaster!" said Gogo.

"I want coffee!" said Wasabi

"I want a pet superhero!" said Fred

'I want shoes!" said Honey Lemon

"Okay." Said Santa.

"BYE SANTA!" they all said.

Well that was fun!" said Fred.

"So Baymax, you feeling that Christmas spirit yet?" asked Wasabi.

"Maybe if I learned some more causes of Christmas Spirit I would be more infected." Said Baymax

So the group tried. And tried and tried to give Baymax some Christmas spirit. They tried making cookies with Baymax, but Baymax kept getting flour on everyone, and he ended up just giving everyone a lecture to be careful about sugar intake. They tried to teach Baymax "All I Want for Chridtmas is You" but Baymax's programming did not allow his voice to sing. Then they tried teaching Baymax how to play "Jingle Bells" on piano, but his fingers were too fat. Then they went to the local nursing home to give everyone Christmas ornaments, but Baymax just started giving everyone health diagnosis.

"Ugh! This is hopeless! Baymax will never learn about Christmas!" moaned Gogo.

"No! Let's not give up yet! Let's just try to focus on Baymax's emotions. Make him cry or something. When people get all sentimental you know they'll soon realize the true meaning of Christmas" said Hiro.

"BAYMAX we love you!" cried Honey after they located Baymax upstairs.

"We love you!" cied all the rest of the members, and they all shoved Baymax into a really big group hug.

"My scanner says that you are all happy!" said Baymax.

'Ugh this is stupid! Let's just forget Baymax and do something else." Said Gogo.

Hiro wanted to cry. How stupid he was to think he could teach a robot the true meaning of Christmas. Tadsashi was right. He was just a knucklehead. Hiro sadly followed his friends downstairs.

"Hiro, my scanner says that you are sad. Would you like a sticker?" asked baymax.

"No! If you want go improve my emotional state, go find a turtle and stay with it FOREVER." Said Hiro.  
Baymax sadly left.

"Come on gang, let's go catch some criminals or something!" said Hiro, and they all left.

While they went to go find criminals, a sad Baymax had been walking around town when he bumped into none other than ALLISTAIR KREI!

"Hey! It's Baymax!" said Krei.

"Hello Krei." Said Baymax

"What are you doing? Where's your kids?"  
"They are upset that I have not found Christmas Spirit yet."

"Oh really? Is there anything I can do to help?" offered Krei.

"Yes! You can tell me what Christmas spirit is, what its symptoms are, how to treat it, and how long these shymptoms last!" Baymax pleaded. Krei heartily agreed and bought some coffee to drink while he explained to Baymax.

"You see Baymax, Christmas Spirit is not a disease." Krei began.

"It is not? What is it?" asked Baymax as he blinked.

"It's a feeling. Like you know, love, angry, sad."

"Hiro is sad sometimes." Said Baymax.

"Right. But you see, Hiro also feels Christmas Spirit sometimes."

"So does that mean Hiro is happy?"

"No. It means that Hiro is celebrating all that's good in this world. He's celebrating it, which makes him happy, and then he makes everyone around him happy!" said Krei happily.

"But how do I get Christmas spirit?" asked Baymax.

"Well, think of what makes you happy, and then do it! And then encourage your friends to do it!"

"Why did they make me buy random objects?" asked baymax.

"Because receiving random objects makes people happy! Christmas spirit is basically doing whatever happy things everyone likes to do. But don't forget, it's the people that are important. Not the presents, cookies, or songs. The people." Said Krei.

"Thanks Krei." Said Baymax, and he went home. He understood what Christmas spirit was now, but he couldn't help but feel sad that Tadashi didn't care enough about him to program him with Christmas.

Back in the apartment, Baymax sat on Tadashi's bed. He thinks he gets Christmas spirit, but he can't help but feel sore about Tadashi never bothering to program him with Christmas spirit.

Just then, a book fell on Baymax's head.

"A book has fallen on my head." said Baymax.

Baymax looked at the book. It said "Tadashi's Lab Notebook/Journal"  
Baymax opened it.

"September 15- My carbon dioxide box experiment exploded! Cool"

"December 1- I just sarted building Baymax! He's cool but I wish he would work.

"December 6- Baymax still isn't working. It's only been 5 days, though. I need to buy Hiros Christmas present."

There it was, that magical word: Christmas

"December 18- I wonder if Baymax will ever know what Christmas is. I hope so!"

"December 19- I just put up the decorations and bought presents with Hiro!"

"December 22- So much Christmas spirit! Also, baymax didn't try to kill me today!"

"December 25- I'm so thankful for everything in life that gives me Christmas spirit: Hiro, Aunt Cass, Mochi, my friends, and now Baymax! He still doesn't work, but I promise, once he works properly, you better believe I'm going to teach him about Christmas spirit!

It hit Baymax right there! Tadashi DID want Baymax to learn about Christmas spirit after all! How on earth could he let Tadashi down now? It was all so clear. He just had to take the people he loved and show them how much he loved them! And do Christmas stuff with them!

He knew what he had to do.

Meanwhile, the rest of Big Hero 6 was having a rather unfortunate time. They had received a call that an evil guy was making evil plans in an evil warehouse, but they found out that the evil guy was really just the shadow of a mouse. And then that caused Wasabi to freak out, and he ran away. The warehouse was so huge that they couldn't find Wasabi, and while they were looking for him, they all got split up and lost, too.

"This is the worst Christmas break ever!" moaned Fred and he sat in an abandoned hallway all by himself.

Just then, they heard and EXPLOSION!

"GUYS?" said every team member terrified, and they all ran towards the sound of the explosion, only to find BAYMAX!  
"Baymax, I'm so sorry I told you to go live with a turtle and never return! We love you!" said Hiro.  
"Yes Baymax, you always take of us!" said Honey.

"You reunited us! We were all lost in this freaky warehouse!" said Fred.

"Oh Baymax, we hope you never leave us again!" said Wasabi.

"Are you okay Baymax?" asked Gogo.

"I'm great!" said Baymax. "Guess what? I have discovered Christmas spirit!"

Everyone gasped. "Baymax, are you sure?"

"Yes. Krei and Tadashi helped me to see that it is not my fault I was not programmed with Christmas. Krei also explained what Christmas spirit is, and how to get it."

"Oh really?" said everyone joyfully.

"Yes, which Is why I made you all cookies, and bought you all presents, and took a picture with Santa, and gave cake to the nursing home, and I would sing for you but I still can't do that. I realize now that I love you, and you make me happy, and I want to do Christmas things to make you happy, but in the end, it's not the Christmas things that make us happy, it's spending time with people like you!"

"Oh Baymax how sweet!" They all joined Baymax in a group Christmas hug.

Later, everyone sat at the café, enjoying Baymax's cookies and admiring his Santa picture. They had forgotten to mention the whole specifically December 25 thing, so they decided to wait to open Baymax's presents until then.

But once December 25 actually came, they all eagerly opened Baymax's gifts.

For Hiro, there was a toy racecar.

For Wasabi, a cookie jar.

For Gogo, an umbrella.

For Honey, a fitness magazine

And For Fred, there was a fedora.

Technically none of them really had asked for any of these things, but they were so happy Baymax understood Christmas that they didn't even care.

Baymax watched happily as they happily opened up their gifts. But he was surprised when they came up to him.

"We have something for you too Baymax.''

Baymax opened his present to find a brand new scarf!

"I knitted it!" said Honey. "Fred and Wasabi picked out the yarn. Hiro wrapped it."  
"And I watched." Said Gogo.'

"Thank you. The scarf is very soft." Said Baymax.

Later, everyone else went to go sledding.  
"My battery is low. I will stay here." Said baymax. "Don't fall off your sleds!"

"We won't" said everyone.  
Baymax went upstairs to his charging station, and thought to himself.  
"I have my friends. I have my healthcare chip. I know karate. And I have a cool new scarf. But my true treasures in life are my family and friends. I'm so glad I know know the true meaning of Christmas."

THE END

* * *

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! :D :D :D**

**-B&amp;S4E**


End file.
